Le Second Rêve
Le Second Rêve est une quête ajoutée lors de l'Update 18, dans la continuité de Rêves Volés et de Natah. Il s'agit de la première Quête Cinématique, elle donne des informations sur les Sentients et le Stalker, ainsi que sur l'origine des Tenno. Guide ATTENTION : le guide suivant contient d'importantes informations à propos de l'Histoire de Warframe. Il est recommandé de réaliser la quête d'abord. Le Second Rêve est automatiquement disponible une fois la quête Natah terminée, après avoir reçu le message du Lotus. La Quête doit être activée dans la section Quête du Codex. Cinématique : Le Rendez-Vous La section Second Rêve du codex contient une première cinématique introduisant la Quête. La cinématique s'ouvre sur le Stalker marchant sur une plateforme, cerné de toute part par des unités Sentients. Alors qu'il marche vers le centre de la plateforme, une voix désincarnée s'adresse à lui et lui parle de sa vengeance et de l'immortalité apparente des Tenno. Lorsque le Stalker lâche la tête tranchée d'un Loki sur la plateforme, la voix révèle que l'"essence" des Tenno leur a été cachée par le Lotus et lui dit qu'il sait ce qui se trouve dans le "ventre du ciel". A l'aide de ses pouvoirs, la voix donne au Stalker une nouvelle armure et une grande épée large avec laquelle il devra accomplir sa mission. Le Stalker demande à la voix de s'identifier, à laquelle elle répond s'appeler Hunhow, le Sentient destructeur de monde. Infiltrer les Archives Grineers : Umbriel, Uranus Une Archwing est nécessaire pour effectuer cette mission. Le Lotus contacte les Tenno pour les avertir de la menace du Sentient Hunhow, qui a infiltré son esprit. Elle les prévient également que Hunhow utilise le Stalker pour traquer le Réservoir, la faiblesse des Tenno que le Lotus avait gardé cachée. Les Tenno sont envoyés sur Uranus, dans une mission d'espionnage pour voler des données aux Grineers à propos de Hunhow, qu'ils ont relâché avec l'avoir déterré. Les trois centres de données doivent être piratés avec succès pour compléter la mission, sinon la mission échouera. Le premier centre de données révèle que les Grineers ont déterré des parties de Hunhow, et qu'il est capable de contrôler chaque partie avec son esprit. Le Lotus se demande alors si ce mécanisme est le moyen utilisé par les Sentients pour pénétrer son esprit. Entrer dans le deuxième centre de données révèle que la salle a été accédé et corrompue, le Lotus supplie alors les Tenno de trouver un autre centre de données pour obtenir plus d'informations. Hunhow contacte le Lotus à ce moment, lui faisant part de son intention de restaurer le Lotus. Alors que le Lotus lance, sur un air de défi, qu'il ne trouvera jamais les Tenno, Hunhow lui annonce qu'il sait déjà comment infiltrer son esprit. Le dernier centre de données donne au Lotus la pièce finale, révélant un message personnel pour elle. Le Lotus s'excuse, dit aux Tenno qu'elle a besoin de contacter la personne qui lui a envoyé ce message, avant de l'envoyer à l'extraction. Trouver le Fragment des Sentients : Trinculo, Uranus Une Archwing est nécessaire pour effectuer cette mission. Le lotus, craignant que Hunhow ne puisse l'entendre, indique aux Tenno que le message reçu était une offre d'aide. En revanche, elle ne dit pas qui en est l'émetteur, mais simplement qu'elle ne leur fait pas confiance. Elle envoie ensuite le Tenno sur Trinculo (Uranus) afin de retrouver un fragment de Sentient. Une fois le Tenno arrivé sur le lieu de mission, il s'avère que l'aide ne provient de nul autre qu'Alad V, qui déclare savoir ce qu'ils recherchent. Malgré leur différent, il demande aux Tenno de le croire, en raison de la plus grande menace que constituent les Sentients. Après avoir plongé sous l'eau et avoir atteint le site d'un naufrage Orokin, Alad V, ne voulant pas complètement aider les Tenno à trouver le fragment, les presse de chercher ce dernier sur le site d'excavation par eux-même, prévenant seulement les joueurs si ceux-ci se rapprochent de l'objectif. L'objectif à ce moment est de trouver un tunnel bouché par des rochers, qui peuvent être détruits pour révéler un passage menant hors du site d'excavation, dans une grande caverne sous-marine avec une épave Sentient. Le fragment est trouvable une fois sorti de l'eau par le haut de la caverne, une relique Sentient que le Lotus dit pouvoir utiliser pour voir les souvenirs de son père. Lorsque le Tenno interagit avec la relique, Lotus a une vision du Stalker apparemment confus, avant de réaliser qu'elle a été piégée: interagir avec la relique a permis à Hunhow d'établir la localisation du réservoir, avec le Stalker désormais en route pour s'y rendre. Alad V demande alors au Tenno de se dépêcher de se rendre à l'extraction. La mission se termine une fois que le joueur atteint l'extraction. Suivre le Stalker : Neso, Neptune Lorsque le joueur est de retour dans son vaisseau, Alad V interroge le Lotus à propos de ce qu'est le "Réservoir" et demande si il s'agit d'une faiblesse Tenno. Lotus se contente de répondre qu'il a déjà reçu sa faveur de leur part. Alad V répond alors que les Tenno sont son investissement, et qu'il tient à assurer ce dernier. La prochaine mission emmène le Tenno à un a avant-poste Corpus sur Neso, Neptune. Le fragment à apparemment mené Hunhow à un chemin menant au réservoir qui passe à travers l'avant-poste. Afin de l'atteindre Hunhow à besoin du Stalker. Atteindre le marqueur d'objectif révèle un salle de portails Orokin, qu'Alad V nomme "porte vers le Void". En entrant dans la salle, le Stalker disparaît alors que le portail vers le Void s'effondre. Un Conculyste Sentient apparaît alors soudainement, une puissante unité de mélée que le Tenno doit battre. Le vaincre révèle la localisation d'une clé du Void que le Stalker a utilisé, surprenant Lotus. La clé du Void doit être insérée dans le dispositif de torsion au centre de la salle pour ré-ouvrir le portail du Void, le Lotus urgeant alors le Tenno d'y entrer, indiquant que les Sentients seront incapables de le suivre, le Void étant un poison pour eux. Une fois arrivè de l'autre côté du portail, Alad V demande au Tenno de trouver une console de navigation pour comprendre où ils sont. La console est localisée dans une pièce avec une fenêtre donnant sur un spectacle qui choque Alad V: la Lune. Alad V explique que l'on pensait que la Lune avait été détruite, il s'étonne qu'elle ait été dans le Void tout ce temps et de la capacité du Lotus à l'avoir déplacée ici. Le Lotus dit au Tenno que le Réservoir est la source de leur pouvoir, et qu'il doit être protégé. Une fois la console de commande activée, le Lotus détecte le Stalker qui part dans un vaisseau en direction de la Lune et empresse le Tenno de trouver une façon de le suivre. Alad V réalise que la tour Orokin où se trouve actuellement le Tenno est utilisée pour cacher la localisation de la Lune dans le Void, et suggère donc que la tour soit désactivée afin de permettre à Ordis de venir les chercher. Pour désactiver la tour, le Tenno doit trouver une console marquée cachée à l'intérieur d'un panneau rétractable à l'intérieur d'une salle de générateurs et la hacker, ce qui va rendre visible 4 panneaux de même type. Chacun des 4 panneaux est protégé par des arcs électriques, et contient un flacon bleu qui doit être détruit. Seul un panneaux à la fois sera non protégé par des arcs électriques, le Tenno doit donc chercher le bon panneau après chaque destruction de flacon. Une fois que les 4 panneaux ont été révélés et les flacons détruits, Ordis va contacter le joueur pour lui demander de se préparer à l'extraction. Protéger la Lune : Grimaldi, Terre Ordis mentionne qu'il se souvient avant été sur la Lune autrefois, et qu'il est inquiet pour le Tenno. Le Lotus explique que le réservoir est la source du pouvoir des Tenno, et que son secret à rendu le Stalker fou. Le Lotus demande pardon au Tenno, lui disant qu'il doit protéger la Lune en la gardant dans le Void. Arrivé sur la lune, le Tenno est chargé d'arrêter le Stalker sur sa route vers la salle Void de contrôle de la Lune, dont l'objectif est l'effondrement du Void qui détruira la Lune, le Réservoir, et avec eux les Tenno. Avant que les joueurs ne puissent atteindre la salle de contrôle, le Stalker démarre l'effondrement, ce qui a pour effet de faire apparaître des versions ombres d'infestés hostiles dan le complexe. Le Lotus décide alors de sortir la Lune du Void vers l'espace normal pour prévenir sa destruction, chargeant le Tenno de réorienter la Lune en réactivant les boussoles de la salle de contrôle. Upon reaching the Void Control Room, players must first hack a console at the center of the room, and then reactivate three void compasses located in three towers in the room by getting close enough to the devices to drain the Warframe's shields. The void compasses can only be reactivated one at a time, and only after one of them has been activated can the next one be worked on. Hacking the central console will make the Shadow Stalker appear, the improved version of Stalker with new weapons and abilities. Just like a normal assassination by Stalker, if the Tenno is able to lower the Stalker's health far enough, he'll disappear, though this will be much harder than before due to Shadow Stalker featuring similar resilience as the Sentients. When the compasses are reactivated, Hunhow threatens Alad V for being Orokin, causing Alad V to bid farewell to the Tenno as he has apparently been found by Hunhow, while reminding Lotus of their deal. With all compasses reactivated, Lotus tells the Tenno to get to the Pendula, which are devices that maintain the Moon's stability in the Void, and deactivate them. There are 4 such Pendula located in 4 pillars in the center of the room they are located in, protected by a floating and teleporting Security Eye that will shoot waves of slow-moving destructive energy at players. As both the Pendula and the Security Eye are immune to any form of attacks, in order to destroy the Pendula the Tenno must trick the Security Eye into attacking the pillars by making the Security Eye shoot into the Pendula's direction. Care must be taken after the first Pendula is destroyed, as the Security Eye will begin to perform wide scale area-of-effect attacks after its standard beam attack. Note that these AoE attacks cannot destroy the Pendula and become more frequent with every Pendula destroyed. After all the Pendula are destroyed, the Lotus orders the Tenno to get to extraction as soon as possible. Along the way, disembodied voices belonging to a man named Ballas and a woman named Margulis conversing to each other can be heard, arguing about an issue involving "devils". With the Moon now back in the orbit of Earth, a lone Conculyst can be encountered before the Tenno reaches extraction, though it is not necessary to fight it to complete the mission. Sauver le Réservoir : Tycho, Earth This mission cannot be performed with a group, and must be done solo. The Lotus informs the Tenno that they will have to act fast, as the Moon is now exposed and the Stalker is already en route to destroy the Reservoir. Once again, the Tenno arrives on the Moon. As the Tenno proceeds through the level, more disembodied voices similar to the previous mission will be heard, revealing more of Margulis and her work, along with the Orokin's reactions to it. At the end of the level is the Reservoir, a place with water falling into a small pond below. A cinematic then plays, where the Tenno is walking towards the Reservoir as it observes a golden flower-shaped pod emerging from the waters. The pod opens up, revealing a person wearing a black bodysuit, which the pod then carries out on a chair. The person is dumped in front of the Tenno, resulting in the screen flickering and breaking up, with the Warframe suddenly falling limp, before the view blacks out. The disembodied voice of Margulis then relays the following message: At this message, the person in the bodysuit crawls over to the Warframe, and then touches it. The act reactivates the Warframe, and makes it carry the person in its arms. The Stalker appears afterwards seemingly ready to kill them, but hesitates, earning the ire of Hunhow who proclaims that Stalker's hate is weak, before sending the Stalker away to allow Sentient fighters to finish the job. The Lotus then orders the Tenno back to their ship, referring to them as the Operator. The player must now carry the person to the extraction point while being followed by Sentient battle drones. The Warframe's mobility is greatly reduced while carrying them, walking much slower and being unable to use any parkour moves, including sprinting or jumping. Although they have no access to their weapons or offensive Warframe abilities, the Warframes can still use defensive abilities like Iron Skin, and the person can fire an energy blast powerful enough to destroy the Sentients to hold off any enemies while the Tenno moves to extraction. During this stage it is impossible to actually die, as the player's health can never drop below 1. Defeating the Sentient drones is not necessary to extract. Back aboard the player's ship, the Warframe still carries the person in its arms, and the Lotus tells them to head deep inside the Orbiter section to find the Somatic Link, located inside a room at the very bottom rear of the Orbiter. Unbeknownst to them, the Stalker has infiltrated the spacecraft and is ordered by Hunhow to kill the Tenno before they reach the Somatic Link, which is the device at the very rear of the room. The Stalker will then proceed to attack the Tenno, firing red energy waves that can push back the players a significant distance away. The player must dodge the Stalker's attacks and/or block them with their energy beam attack to reach the Link. Once the player reaches the Link, they must use the energy beam to feed energy into the Link via a blue energy sphere at the top of the Link. When the Link has received enough energy, an energy blast from the Somatic Link will push the Tenno back, forcing the Tenno to repeat the process of going past the Stalker and refilling the Somatic Link. This must be done three times. Once the Somatic Link has been filled three times, the person and the Warframe are both blown back from the energy dispersion, separating them. The Stalker stands before the Warframe, lifeless again after being separated from the Operator's touch. The person cowers in fear, as Hunhow, via Stalker's greatsword, monologues how the Warframe (up to this point thought to be the Tenno) is a "metal puppet" to the ''real ''Tenno, who is actually the helpless person from the Reservoir. After stabbing the Warframe with his greatsword War, the Stalker approaches the Tenno and proceeds to choke them. Inexplicably, the Warframe revitalizes and breaks War in half, dispelling Hunhow's control, causing the Stalker to be overcome with immense pain. The Stalker leaves, releasing a blinding flash that knocks the real Tenno unconscious. Épilogue The Lotus then appears, personally carrying the person herself into the Somatic Link. A customization screen will then appear, revealing the person's true face, which players can edit to their desire. After the player's customization is complete, the Lotus reveals this person is the Tenno themselves, their true form. The Lotus begins asking questions to see how much the Tenno remembers, and helps him or her recover some of their memories. She explains how one of the Orokin, Margulis, helped save them from their uncontrollable powers by creating a dream-state for them to live in, and also explains that Margulis was killed by the Orokin Executors and her ideas were used by them to create "Transference", which allows the Tenno to control their powers through a remote "surrogate", the Warframe. The Lotus continues to explain some of the Tenno's history and the great schools they founded, all based on different principles of combat. The player is then given a choice between one of the 5 schools - , , , , and , and afterwards Lotus tells the Tenno that this will be their primary Focus, rewarding the player with a Focus Lens of the chosen school. This completes the quest and Ordis will send the player an inbox message expressing his relief that the Operator is alive and well, as well as delivering the remaining piece of the War greatsword that was broken off from the weapon, as well as a Scar sigil. Les Nouveaux Personnages *Le Père du Lotus, Hunhow. *Stalker avec une nouvelle apparence et une nouvelle arme. *Nous, en forme humaine, pouvant être personnalisé à la fin de la quête ou une fois la quête terminée, au fond du Liset. Récompenses *La nouvelle arme de mêlée, le Broken War arrivant avec son propre Catalyseur Orokin et son emplacement Warframe. *Une voie vous procurant un cinquième pouvoir : Vazarin - Unairu - Zenurik - Naramon - Madurai *Une lentille de la voie que vous aviez choisi, à mettre soit sur une de vos Warframe soit sur une de vos armes. Divers * Une fois la quête terminée, Stalker qui vous pourchasse après avoir tué un boss, aura une version améliorée, le rendant plus difficile à tuer. * Une fois la quête terminée, votre personnage peut vous parler lors des missions. * Il est conseillé d'utiliser la Lentille sur une Warframe plutôt offensive, comme Ash ou Ember. Il est déconseillé d'utiliser la Lentille sur une Warframe qui n'a aucune capacité offensive, comme Loki ou Trinity. Le Focus augmente selon le nombre de morts tué par une Warframe. * Pendant le cinquième pouvoir, la Warframe est totalement vide laissant place au Tenno qui fait son pouvoir durant une courte durée. Pendant que le pouvoir s'exécute, vous êtes invincibles. Catégorie:Quêtes Catégorie:Sentient Catégorie:Update 18 Catégorie:Stalker